Flores
by Maxwell Valenti
Summary: Rating M, no entrar si eres suceptible. En la guerra todo es valido, los ataques son de todo tipo. Sakura descubrirá que hay muchas formas de ser rotos.


Para cuando recuperó por completo la plena función de sus cinco sentidos, Sakura fue consciente de cuatro cosas: en primer lugar, sus muñecas y las coyunturas de sus brazos dolían de manera brutal, ¿y cómo no? Si se encontraba suspendida en el aire por dos cadenas que se cernían en sus muñecas por gruesos grilletes, todo el peso de su cuerpo se encontraba sostenido por sus brazos; segundo, el calor en la celda (suponiendo que era una celda) era abrumador, el sudor escurría por su frente y bajaba por su barbilla; tercero, un penetrante olor dulzón invadía el lugar, dándole una fuerte bófeta; y cuarto, que no tenía ni una gota de chakra.

Dando una revisión más exhaustiva, se percató de la procedencia de ese fuerte olor. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la semi penumbra del lugar, captó grandes flores de cinco pétalos largos y gruesos color morado; las flores salían de lo que parecía una enredadera y que cubría por completo toda la habitación, desde el suelo, pasando por las paredes y adueñándose de cada centímetro del techo.

¿Qué era ese lugar? No sabía cómo es que había terminado en aquel sitio, pero poco importaba, lo único que quería en esos momentos era encontrar la manera de escapar.

"Me da gusto ver que al fin has despertado." La voz arrastro cada palabra con un deje de malicia. Sakura se retorció en las cadenas tratando de encontrar al dueño de aquella voz. "Tranquila, tranquila, no querrás lastimarte, ¿O sí?" Sintió unas enormes y poderosas manos apretar con fuerza sus senos.

"Aah…" su respiración se cortó ante la electricidad que pareció recorrerle toda, ¿Dónde estaba su agresor? Trató de nuevo de mirar hacia atrás sin mucho éxito, entonces bajó la vista hacia su pecho en donde… no había nada.

Se alarmó.

¡No era posible! Si estaba sintiendo como sus senos eran estrujados con fuerza justo ahora. Se revolvió inquieta y asustada.

"¿Piensas que te has vuelto loca?" la voz rió con ganas "No, no, no, nada de eso. Todo es real… muy real." Sintió que le besaban el cuello y una de las manos dejó su pecho para bajar hacia su vientre.

"N-No…"

"No seas aguafiestas. Solo déjate llevar Sakura."

El calor que envolvía su cuerpo en esos momentos era insoportable, se concentraba en su vientre y soltaba latigazos por toda su anatomía.

"¿Q-Qué me… has… hecho…?" preguntó jadeante.

"Oh, no tienes que agradecérmelo, pero si me preguntas, las flores siempre han ayudado con las mujeres" rió divertido de su chiste.

"¿Qué.. t-tienen?" Una de las manos bajó hasta entrar por la ropa interior y apretó con fuerza su clítoris. "¡Aaahh.. n-no!" Cerró los puños con fuerza y se mordió los labios.

"¡Bingo! Encontré a nuestro pequeño amiguito." Sakura sintió el aliento caliente sobre su oreja. "No importa lo que mis flores tengan, dentro de unos minutos las olvidarás y te concentrarás en gemir como una perra." Se había asegurado de que así fuera; no solo utilizó el afrodisiaco natural de sus amadas flores, también le inyectó bastante dosis de la droga experimental que llevaba tiempo sintetizando.

"C-Calla… y-yo…"

"¿Tú?" la carcajada le reverberó por la cabeza "Tú me pedirás que te viole una y otra vez…" los dedos comenzaron a moverse en círculos sobre el clítoris de la pelirrosa, consiguiendo que ésta arqueará la espalda y se mordiera los labios para no soltar un gemido. "Pero primero, vamos a ponernos cómodos."

Sintió el frío filo de un metal y escuchó la tela rasgarse. En cuestión de segundos toda su ropa yacía en el suelo. Sintió el aire caliente envolverla y agitarla aún más.

"Así está mejor." Entonces lo vio. Un hombre alto, de facciones cuadradas, cabellos negros y ojos grises, desbordando deseo y lujuria. "Hola preciosa, ¿Lista para volverte mi esclava?" Se quitó las ropas con movimientos diestros, pronto dejó al descubierto sus amplios pectorales, su marcado abdomen, potentes brazos y lo que dejó a Sakura sin aliento, su miembro completamente erecto y palpitante. "¿Te gusta cómo se ve? ¿Parece prometedor? ¿Lo deseas?" soltó una risa desquiciada. "¿Lo quieres? ¡Ven por él!"

Para desgracia de la kunoichi, el calor en su vientre aumentó y sintió su intimidad húmeda, apretó las piernas por mero instinto.

Las cadenas se soltaron haciéndola estrellarse contra el suelo, aplastando las flores moradas que se encontraban cerca. Para Sakura era imposible no ver aquella parte de la anatomía de su captor. Tan grande, latente, con las venas saltadas… era hipnótico.

Su cabeza se encontraba por completo en blanco, solo avocada a captar aquel apéndice.

"Ven por él…" fue una orden, siseada, casi susurrada, pero tan imperativa. No supo en qué momento ya estaba de rodillas y sus manos temblorosas sujetando aquella verga palpitante. "Si eres una buena chica, te recompensaré."

No debía, pero no podía captar otra cosa que la necesidad de su cuerpo caliente, quien pedía a gritos hacerse con aquella verga y no soltarla por nada del mundo.

Se relamió los labios.

La kunoichi dio unos tímidos lengüetazos sobre la cabeza caliente y dura, para después comenzar a meterla poco a poco a su boca. Comiéndola lentamente.

La sintió topar en su garganta y entonces inicio una serie de movimientos hacia delante y atrás, succionándola, chupándola, utilizando su lengua cuando podía, para sentir todo aquel salado sabor. Pronto sus cabellos se vieron sujetos con fuerza y su rostro empujado salvajemente hacia las caderas de su captor.

"Mmmmfmmmfm, mmmfmmm, mmmfmmmfm…" metía y sacaba, metía y sacaba, llenándose por completo la boca. Un gruñido gutural era el único indicio de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. El miembro le golpeaba la garganta con fuerza, sentía las comisuras de sus labios doler.

"Bien, mmmm, bien… mámala toda." Apretó con fuerza la cabeza de la pelirrosa en contra de sus caderas, comenzó a moverlas marcando el ritmo que deseaba. Obligándola a tragarse todo su miembro

"Mmmfmm, mmfmm, mmmfmm."

"Eso…" empujó con más fuerza, imponiéndose de tal modo que pronto la kunoichi acabó de espaldas sobre el suelo con aquel sujeto golpeando la pelvis contra su rostro, llenando cada parte de su boca con su verga. Sakura cerró las manos con fuerza sobre las enredaderas que se tendían debajo de ella. "Mámala… ¡con fuerza!"

Metía y sacaba frenéticamente.

Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, una y otra y otra vez.

Sakura era consciente de los sonidos producidos por su boca al chupar con fuerza y de los fluidos que resbalaban por su entrepierna.

Sonaban lascivos, sucios, pecadores y eso la estaba excitando de una manera que nunca creyó posible. Succionó lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo presión con los cachetes.

"Aquí voy… trágatelo todo, no dejes caer ni una sola gota." Con un fuerte y ronco gemido, se vino dentro de la boca de Sakura en abundancia. "Eso, traga, traga…" empujó su cadera contra el rostro casi aplastando su cabeza en el suelo. "Muy bien, eso estuvo muy bien." Saco su miembro y sonrió pletórico. La kunoichi por su parte respiraba con dificultad sintiendo como su entrepierna chorreaba de excitación. "Has sido una buena niña… ahora déjame mostrarte como se hace."

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de entender las palabras, porque pronto un latigazo de placer la envolvió de manera brusca. Su vagina estaba siendo lamida por una caliente y jugosa lengua. Sentía mordidas en su clítoris que le provocaban arquearse y contraer las plantas de sus pies. Sus pantorrillas al aire con los muslos sobre los hombros de su ahora benefactor.

En ese momento se rompió algo dentro de su cabeza. Era como si la ultima muralla de cordura se desquebrajará y se vinera abajo de golpe, dejando su mente expuesta a la sobrecarga de placer que su cuerpo sentía.

Aquella jugosa lengua invadía su interior y jugueteaba con sus paredes. Lamía y sorbía con fuerza, mezclando sus jugos con la saliva e hinchando sus labios vaginales a mordidas.

La lengua exploraba a conciencia. Haciéndola participe de sus más bajos instintos que le obligaron a mover las caderas.

"Aaahh, aahhh, oohh… aahh, n-no… aahhh…" abrió la boca con desesperación cuando otro latigazo de placer le nubló la vista. Se iba a venir, si aquello seguía con aquel ritmo, se iba a venir. Comenzó a mover las caderas buscando profundizar las caricias. "Aaahhhh… m-más… hondo… aahhhh." Llevó sus manos hacia los negros cabellos que le causaban cosquillas en el vientre y lo sujetó con fuerza al tiempo que tiraba con la cadera, quería fundirse por completo con aquella lengua.

Sintió entonces un dedo entremiso en su ano. Se mordió los labios tratando de no volverse loca, pero realmente se estaba volviendo loca; cuando fueron dos los que incursionaron por esa parte de su cuerpo y navegaron en las profundidades. Aquella lengua y aquellos dedos, casi podía jurar que en cualquier momento chocarían entre sí dentro de ella.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera natural, intentando por todos los medios no permitir que esos dedos entraran aun más, pero pronto dejó de ser efectivo. Su cuerpo se entregaba al ultraje.

"¡Aaaahhhhh!" su espalda se arqueó violentamente cuando sintió desbordarse. Aquellos dedos habían hecho presión en un punto que ella desconocía, pero que saturo su cerebro de puro y genuino placer.

Se vino.

Sus jugos salieron con fuerza.

Se vino como nunca jamás recordaba hacerlo.

Calló casi inconsciente.

"Te dije que gemirías como una perra… escucharte solo ha hecho que se me vuelva a parar."

"aahh, ahh…" debería de sentirse humillada, pero el líquido caliente que resbalaba por sus piernas, era señal de que su ego poco importaba en esos momentos.

"Dime que lo quieres, dime: por favor amo, meta su gran verga en mi sucia vagina."

"P-Por… f-favor… amo…aaahh… m-meta su… meta su gran verga en… mi sucia v-vagina… ahhh, ahhh…" Sakura observaba implorante hacia aquel miembro que volvía a latir con fuerza, sin ser consciente de en qué momento había obedecido. La deseaba, la deseaba tanto, que se sentía escurrir de nuevo, con tan solo imaginarla dentro de ella. Golpeando con fuerza su interior y atravesándola en más de un sentido, podía imaginarse la textura y el goce, sobre todo el goce.

"Eso es pequeña." Se recostó sobre ella, sin necesidad de ordenar nada, porque la kunoichi ya tenía las piernas completamente abiertas, entregándose plenamente, sintiendo las paredes de su vagina contraerse en deseo.

Su captor sonrió sádicamente, no sería tan fácil. De un rápido movimiento cambió los lugares quedando ella encima. "Toma lo que quieras…"

Sakura guió la punta del miembro hacia la boca de su vagina, empujando las caderas hacia delante.

La introdujo de un solo movimiento, deslizándose sin problema gracias a los fluidos chorreantes de la kunoichi.

"Aahh… se siente tan rico…" La pelirrosa comenzó entonces a montarlo, moviendo las caderas con desesperación. Pero aquel sujeto no correspondía a su frenesí. Únicamente se reía, disfrutando la cara de desesperación de la pelirrosa que deseaba tocar el cielo de nuevo. "Ahhh, ahhh, p-por favor amo… ahhh, ahhh, m-mueva…m-mueva sus caderas… ahhh, ahhh… p-por favor… aahhh… me voy a volver loca… ahhh…"

"Si eso es lo que tanto quieres…" Agarró con fuerza sus glúteos, enterrándole las uñas y comenzó a golpear con fuerza contra ella.

"Aaahh, sí… sí… más hondo… aaahh… métamela toda… quiero sentirla toda… aaahhh…" Sakura tenía la boca abierta con la lengua por fuera, sus ojos nublados por la lujuria. No sabía quién era, o donde estaba y no le importaba nada más que sentirse repleta por ese miembro grande y caliente. "Es enorme y está dentro de mí… ahhh… dentro mío, aaahhh…"

Pronto volvió a estar debajo de él, cerró fuertemente sus piernas apresando las caderas de su ahora amo, tratando de absorber todo aquel miembro dentro de ella.

"¿Te gusta?" Aumentó el ritmo.

Una vez más, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, moviendo las caderas de manera circular.

"Sí… aahh… la verga de mi amo es grandiosa… me va a volver loca… "

"No lo dudes." Mordió los pezones da Sakura salvajemente, provocándole sangrado, saboreó aquel liquido rojo con placer. Marcó cada centímetro de aquel blanco cuello con sus dientes, no quedaría duda de que él paso por ahí.

"¡Aaaahhhh!" Sakura sacudió la cabeza con fuerza al sentir como la pared de su útero chocaba con ese invasor.

Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera.

El ritmo delirante la hacía gritar en exquisita agonía. Sentía el aroma de las flores impregnarle el cuerpo, volviéndose uno con ella.

No supo cuanto tiempo fue, pero cada segundo era un asalto a su cerebro que desfallecía por el placer. Las paredes de su vagina se cerraron con fuerza chupando aquel miembro, podía sentir las contracciones golpearla.

"M-Me vengo… a-amo… m-me… v-vengo…"

Se vino.

Todo su cuerpo convulsionando. Su respiración pesada y la visión cerrada, sintiendo su cerebro desconectarse para descansar de semejante estímulo.

"No, no, no… Sakura, esto aun no termina." La tomó y volteó con facilidad, dejándola boca abajo. Su cuerpo era como el de una muñeca, completamente laxo. "Viene la mejor parte."

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y gritó con fuerza al sentir su trasero partirse. La agarraron por las muñecas y presionaron contra sus rodillas inmovilizándola.

"Este hueco nos falta por explorar…" sintió el aliento caliente contra su cuello y un lengüetazo contra la mejilla. Se sentía morir, ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para poder respirar correctamente. Las caderas comenzaron a moverse y el dolor recorrió cada centímetro de su ser, era un dolor atroz. "Tranquila, pronto pasará y te gustará."

Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera.

Solo podía sentir el dolor propagándose por todo su cuerpo. Se retorció y gimió pidiendo perdón, pero él no se detuvo. Pronto, tal y como le habían prometido, el dolor fue cesando, cediendo terreno al placer, a los toques eléctricos que le obligaban a arquear la espalda y levantar el culo pidiendo más.

"D-Dios… sí… así amo, así…" Se embriagó en aquello que crecía en su centro y se expandía hacia las puntas de sus pies, partiéndola en dos, rompiéndola. Su corazón latía con fuerza, queriendo salir de su pecho, su respiración pesada y jadeante. "P-Pártame… siga violándome amo… s-soy solo suyaaaaah."

"Te dije que te gustaría… abre la boca…" le ordenó, siendo complacido de inmediato. "Eso, saca la lengua y brama como una perra en celo, brama para mi Sakura, brama como la perra que eres." Y bramó, gimió y gritó hasta que sintió su garganta desfallecer. "Esa es mi chica."

"A-Amo… ahhhh… siga…s-siga… está violando mi ano… m-me gusta…aaaahhh, aaahhh, aaahhhh, mmmmfmmm… vióleme más…"

La kunoichi podía sentirse a un paso de cruzar el límite hacia el éxtasis puro, pero había algo que le impedía dar un paso hacia la línea. Los golpes duros y rápidos en su trasero, su ano partiéndose y chupando el grueso miembro, sus jugos chorreantes y calientes, pero el orgasmo no llegaba. Se movió con desespero deseándolo.

Una risa estruendosa la sacó del trance.

"¿Quieres llegar? No, no te lo permitiré. No llegarás hasta que yo me encuentre del todo satisfecho."

"a-aahh…p-por..fa…vor… a-amo…a-amo… de-dejem-me… llegar…" las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas ante las ganas enloquecedoras. No sabía cómo, pero él estaba controlando no solo su voluntad, también su cuerpo, impidiéndole explotar y desvanecerse de placer. La estaba castigando, ¿por qué? Había hecho cuando le ordenó. "P-Por favor… aaaaahhhhhh…."

"No Sakura, hasta que YO me sienta satisfecho."

Siguió partiéndole el culo a golpes, siniestros, rápidos, profundos y ella creía estar llegando a la locura. Con la lengua por fuera, la saliva bajando libremente y goteando en el suelo. Agitaba la cabeza intentando soportar el castigo.

Quería llegar.

NECESITABA llegar.

"Aahhhh…p-p-por…f-fa…v-vor… ¡AMO!...¡AAAAHHH!"

Entonces, Sakura estalló por tercera vez, soltando un grito agónico, sus fluidos saliendo en abundancia, para después caer desmayada sobre el lecho de flores moradas.

El hombre salió de ella, riendo ante la facilidad de las cosas. La alumna de la Hokage no era más que una mujer común y corriente, a quién solo se le debía ordenar para que abriera las piernas, como a todo el resto de las mujeres que habían pasado por su miembro.

"Sé que estás ahí Ahiko, ¿Te gusto? Desde aquí puedo oler tu excitación." El hombre llamó hacia las sombras sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de la kunoichi que convulsionaba delante de él.

"Tetsu-sama." Una mujer de cabellos castaños amarrados en una alta coleta y ojos ámbar se aproximó y arrodilló frente a su amo, su vagina chorreando y mojando sus pantaloncillos.

"Prepárala para la siguiente fase. Confió plenamente en tus facultades."

"Sí, Tetsu-sama." Observó aquel cuerpo con lujuria.

Ella también se divertiría.

Cuando la pelirrosa volvió a abrir los ojos, sentía el cuerpo extremadamente relajado, no parecía tener fuerza para un solo movimiento. Se dio cuenta que estaba en un baño, metida hasta el abdomen en agua caliente. Levantó la mano que hasta hace poco, yacía inerte a su costado y el líquido vaporoso, rosado y turbio se escapó por sus dedos. Se sentía tan bien en ese lugar. Regresó su cabeza a su antigua posición: con la nuca apoyada sobre las baldosas del baño observando detenidamente el techo.

El agua se agitó un poco, volteó la mirada hacia un extremo y vio a una mujer que recién entraba a la terma. No dijo nada, no sentía necesidad alguna.

"Déjame presentarme." Habló la mujer "Soy Ahiko y al igual que tú, le pertenezco a Tetsu-sama."

"¿Tetsu-sama?" No pudo reconocer su propia voz, sonaba distante, como si no fuera ella la que hablaba.

"Sí, Tetsu-sama. Mi deber es limpiarte y dejarte lista para lo que él desea." Se acercó y se sentó frente a ella. "Te prometo que te va a gustar." La kunoichi no reaccionaba ante las palabras llenas de un acento sugestivo, su cerebro parecía estar demasiado ocupado disfrutando de la sensación del agua. Ahiko rió. "Aún estás bajo el influjo de las flores, es normal."

Ahiko se levantó ligeramente y montó sobre las piernas de Sakura, la cual se estremeció por el roce. "Vamos a motivarte un poco…" comenzó un suave masaje en los senos de la kunoichi.

"Aaahh…" cerró los ojos suspirando.

"Se siente bien, ¿cierto?" Siguió masajeando los pechos de Sakura, circularmente, apretándolos ligeramente y jalando un poco de los pezones, pronto comenzó a lamerlos y sus manos bajaron hacia el vientre pálido de la chica. Sakura abrió las piernas sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera.

"Mmmm."

"Esto te gustará, pero primero…" tomó un pañuelo negro que descansaba cerca. Le vendó los ojos sin problema alguno. Siguió con las caricias, subiendo de los pezones al cuello, lamiendo y besando sobre las marcas de mordidas que Tetsu le había dejado a Sakura, sus manos no obstante, no se detuvieron hasta que encontraron el clítoris y comenzaron a estimularlo.

"A-Ahiko…"

"Déjate llevar Sakura…"

"Mmm… aahhhh…"

"Eso es…" sonrió al sentir las caderas de la pelirrosa comenzar a moverse. Se olvido del cuello y asaltó la boca de su compañera de baño. Metió su lengua y Sakura no tardó en corresponder. Sus dedos llegaron hacia la vagina, primero metió uno, luego otro y otro, hasta que los tres empezaron a moverse.

"Mmmffmm" rompió el beso. Sakura dejó caer su cabeza en contra de las baldosas, dejándose llevar por los besos y mordiscos en su cuello y pechos, además de esos dedos entrando en su intimidad y comenzando a jugar con ella. "Aaahhh…"

"¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, Sakura?"

"S-Sí, Ahiko, sí… me gusta…"

"No pararé hasta que te vengas."

"Mmmm…" Sakura estaba perdida en aquellas sensaciones, moviendo las caderas y sintiendo las paredes de su vagina aprisionar los dedos de Ahiko. Abrió aun más las piernas y aumento el ritmo de sus caderas, despegando sus nalgas del fondo de la terma; necesitaba tragarse esos dedos, explotar de placer.

Una necesidad enfermiza, en lo único que podía pensar era en venirse. La risa melodiosa de su compañera le invito a moverse más deprisa. Abrazó la cabeza de Ahiko que le chupaba los pezones, no deseaba que su lengua dejara de hacer eso.

"Estás muy deseosa, buen, llegaremos juntas." Ambas caderas se acoplaron y los clítoris comenzaron a restregarse uno en contra del otro. Las dos gemían con fuerza.

El ritmo era marcado por Sakura, que se restregaba con potencia. Aun con los ojos vendados, buscó la boca de su compañera y comenzó a morder los labios. Tenía una sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro. Le gustaba, realmente le gustaba sentirse embriagada por el placer.

Esa necesidad enfermiza de llegar, de estallar, de sentir sus jugos mezclarse en el agua caliente y olorosa.

"A-Ahiko, v-voy a… voy a llegar…" Los pechos de ambas rozaban entre sí y las lenguas exploraban cada centímetro de piel al alcance. Sakura nunca lo había hecho con una mujer, y sin embargo, la experiencia le resultaba enloquecedora.

"S-Sí, lleguemos juntas… quiero oírte gritar…"

"Aaahh, ahhh, ¡Aaaahhhh!"

"¡Ahhh! Sakura… aaahhh…"

La kunoichi llegó al éxtasis, desbordando sus jugos y mezclándolos con los de Ahiko dentro del agua caliente.

"Eso estuvo bien Sakura, pero conozco algo que te hará perder la razón." Le quitó la venda de los ojos, besándola en el proceso. Sakura sintió algo caliente que se escurría por sus labios y que la otra le obliga a tragar.

Tragó aquel líquido de regusto salado y el efecto fue inmediato.

"¡AAAHHHHH!" su espalda se arqueó, las plantas de sus pies se contrajeron y buscó desesperadamente algo a que aferrarse. Una fuerte ola de placer la estaba comiendo viva, calentando su cuerpo hasta sentir que se derretía y se escurría por entre las baldosas. Su mente colapsando una y otra vez. Para luego venirse con fuerza y potencia. Sus fluidos no dejaban de salir, el placer subió desde su vientre y la destajó hasta su medula y cerebro. "¡AAAHHHHH!" Su vista estaba desenfocada y pudo sentir a Ahiko beber de ella, sorberla hasta dejarla seca. Su corazón dio un fuerte golpe en contra de su pecho de manera dolorosa. Muy dolorosa.

Entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

Ahiko bebió con deleite, era dulce y espeso. Sonrió al terminar y observar el cuerpo desnudo y convulsionante, con la boca abierta en una mueca lasciva, la saliva cayendo, los ojos abiertos con la pupila totalmente dilatada. Aun podía escuchar unos suaves gemidos.

"Tetsu-sama, he terminado."

"Esta lista entonces, llévala con las demás." Tetsu miró hacia la pelirrosa "Es una lástima, realmente es bella, pero no podemos tener piedad con nadie de Konoha."

La mujer obedeció de inmediato, arrastró el cuerpo hacia la parte trasera del baño, abrió una puerta y antes de dejar caer a la kunoichi hacia el vacío oscuro, le metió una bolsa de diminutas semillas moradas por la boca, usó los dedos para asegurarse de que las tragara; lo mismo hizo con la vagina, en donde los fluidos ayudaban a su labor y por último el ano, que su señor había ampliado.

Otro recipiente estaba listo, dentro de un mes, las semillas germinarían y saldrían del marchito cuerpo en forma de hermosas enredaderas de frondosas hojas y carnosas flores moradas. Observó por última vez el cuerpo, antes de arrojarlo de una patada a la incubadora, de donde un olor algo rancio y dulzón salía.

"No te sentirás sola, abajo hay muchas como tú."


End file.
